Trust
by Sheankelor
Summary: How will Harry and Severus handle a test of the trust they have built up in their relationship? -sequel to 'Jealousy and Trust'


_Trust_

"Instructor Potter." Ivan Dyer interrupted when there was a pause in the lesson. "If you'd step out the door, I need to talk to you."

Harry frowned as he wondered what the blond Auror wanted. A quick look around showed that no one was practising, but he didn't want to step out. Ron wasn't here to watch over them while he did. Harry still wondered how Hermione and Ron succeeded in getting the same week off and didn't blame them for fleeing the country before the Ministry realised its mistake. He was happy for them, but it meant he was without a second pair of eyes. "I'm in the middle of class, Auror Dyer. Can it wait another hour?"

The blond shook his head. "Auror McGee has agreed to take over for you."

Harry frowned as the brunette came through the door, his red robes flaring about him as he turned to survey the class.

"What are they working on?" McGee shot a quelling look at the trainees who were beginning to look restless.

Harry refrained from giving McGee the same look. He knew the Auror had been attempting to be his partner this week while Ron was away, and rumour has it he wanted to turn his and Ron's duo into a trio. _'His hair isn't bushy enough and he's the wrong gender.'_ Holding back a sigh, he promised to make this as quick as possible. "Tumbles and dodges. They're working on how to fall properly and when it's best to just bend verses falling."

McGee waved towards the door. "Go on, I'll work with them. This needs to be dealt with now."

Sighing, Harry walked out the door, doing his best not to worry about his students. The door snickered closed behind him and he looked at Dyer. "What's so important?"

Dyer gestured for him to follow him, speaking as he walked away from the classroom. "You have to see. I … I don't want to be bearing rumours, but … the evidence it is overwhelming."

Harry turned down familiar corridors while giving puzzled looks at the Auror. The blond's face truly did look remorseful on the surface, but there was something under that facade that gave Harry pause, a literal one if he hadn't realised they were heading to the Potions Department of the Ministry. Instead of stopping, Harry walked faster.

Minutes later, they passed Severus' lab door and Dyer glared at its surface as he continued deeper into the maze of hallways. That glare told Harry this had to do with his partner and his fear skyrocketed. Surely the Auror would have told him if Severus was hurt? And if he was, why were they not heading to the Infirmary or St. Mungo's? His fears didn't have a chance to escalate. Dyer signalled for him to slow down and they walked quietly into a narrow corridor deep in the bowels of the department. At the end of the hallway was a light shining through a rectangular window inserted in a closed door. Moving closer, he spotted Auror Brine standing there, waving them over.

"He's already removed his outer robe," the waiting Auror reported. "Sorry, sir, but you aren't going to like this." That last line was directed at Harry.

Fear for Severus' health faded and curiosity began to take its place. Just what was happening here, deep in the pits of the Ministry, that caused the Aurors to pull him out of class? Moving closer to the window, he stopped when Dyer touched his shoulder. Harry suppressed the eye roll, he knew how close he could get, and peered through the glass. His heart sped up, it wasn't often he got to see Severus without his outer robes on at the Ministry.

Taking his time, Harry enjoyed how the coat framed the lean chest and broad shoulders it was encasing. The length hid Severus' hips and bottom, but the black trousers showed off the length of his legs. Black hair was pulled back, held tightly away from Severus' face by what looked like a string. Harry wondered where it came from and longed to release the shoulder length hair. That desire was mitigated by the delicate flush covering Severus' skin and what looked to be a sheen of sweat. _'How hot is it in there?'_

Glancing about for a thermometer, his attention was arrested by the other man in the room. Mitch Walker leaned over the table, his bright blue eyes fixed on Severus as he talked about something. The passion in the man's face struck Harry even at this distance. ' _What does Severus' face look like?'_ He moved about, attempting to get a better angle, but Severus moved, turning his back on both the window and Mitch.

Envy, jealousy, and desire shot through Harry when Severus draped his coat over a chair. The material of his white shirt clung to the muscles of Severus' arm, the sweat dampening the material to almost translucent. Dragging his eyes back to the other Potions Master, Harry entertained the idea of tearing the man's eyes out of his head. This was _his_ Severus, whom only he was allowed to see and enjoy. Not something he wanted anyone else to witness. Clamping down on those thoughts, Harry continued watching, well aware of the two Aurors who were watching him.

Mitch unbuttoned his shirt, his blue eyes fastened on Severus' face. Each button slipped through its hole slowly, the material parted, folding out of the way of the view of a muscular chest.

Harry jerked his eyes to Severus, wondering what his partner was doing. A smile flashed across his face. Severus was looking at the cauldron on the table between them, his long fingers wrapped about a stirring rod that he was using.

Turning, Harry started back up the hall.

"Wait, sir. There's more. They've done this the same way the last couple of days," Brine called softly.

' _Might as well see it all, then. That way I can combat the rumours.'_ Harry turned back and slipped closer to the door, avoiding Dyer's restraining hand. His breath caught and he clamped his hand on his leg to prevent himself from storming into the room. Severus had lost his vest and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He didn't want Mitch to see Severus like this. Yes, there had to be a reason, Harry was pretty sure it was very hot in the room, but it didn't stop him from wishing to cover his partner back up.

A quick glance at Mitch showed that he was now shirtless. A movement of white drew Harry's eyes back to Severus as the man moved into a section of the room he couldn't see. Mitch followed, an amorous expression filling his face. As he walked, he ran a hand down his chest, his fingers stopping to brush sensually over his nipples, before settling on the waistband of his trousers just as he too vanished from sight.

Harry waited for a minute, expecting to see Mitch flying across the room. When it didn't happen, he decided he really needed to leave. When the shorter Potions Master's body was found, he refused to be a witness against his partner. Dyer's hand kept him where he was.

"Another few minutes, sir. I know – it is hard to be patient when you witness something like this, but it is necessary to see it through to the end."

Harry gave a curt nod and breathed deep through his nose, running the proper procedure for applying memory charms and the list of people who would need one through his head. He knew Severus was perfectly capable of disposing of the body.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus walked back into sight looking the same as he had when he vanished. Harry was reaching for his wand when Mitch reappeared, his trousers hanging loose and showing off the crests of his hip bones.

"You might want to leave now, sir." Brine pulled Harry back from the door.

Harry shrugged the hand off and stood still, watching Severus slip on his vest and coat and then quickly do up the buttons. His outer robe was retrieved from some place next to the door and the man strode out. His fast steps were arrested when he noticed who was standing there.

"Harry?" Black eyes darted over Harry as if looking for a reason for him to be there.

"Afternoon, Severus." Harry nodded to the two Aurors. "They wanted me to see something." He let his eyes course over Severus with a touch of heat.

Mitch, still half naked, appeared in the doorway behind Severus. He stood close enough to make them appear as a couple. "It's not what you think, Harry. Severus and I are brewing."

Dyer snorted. "Who was the wand and who was the cauldron?"

Brine's eyes narrowed, his disbelief evident in the set of his shoulders.

Harry looked between Severus and Mitch before striding forward. Mitch blocked him from the doorway.

"You can't go in there! It's a controlled environment."

Harry huffed and held out one hand towards Severus as he met the man's dark eyes. A black wand tapped his arm, sterilizing it, and then the taller Potions Master moved enough that Harry could push his hand through the barrier over the doorway. Closing his eyes, he focused on the space beyond the opening, wiggling his fingers before pulling his arm out.

With a nod towards the Aurors and Mitch, Harry turned about and walked down the hall. Gratitude filled him when Severus fell in step beside him, his familiar black robes once again billowing about the man, for now he might not get lost. On the entire walk to Severus' lab not one word was said and neither looked at the other.

Harry cast a silencing ward on the door as it shut behind them. Turning about, he spotted Severus pacing his lab, walking fast enough to raise a slight breeze as his robes billowed behind him. His hands were rhythmically clenching and unclenching and his eyes were darting everywhere but not once landing on Harry.

"It's all right, Severus." Harry meant every word of it – it was all right. He knew that nothing happened. He knew Severus very well, knew his expressions and his body language. The only one interested in anything sexual was Mitch, Severus had been in work mode.

Severus whipped around, his eyes frantic even though the rest of his expression was striving for the blank slate he typically wore. "It's not what it looked like, Harry. We were honestly brewing."

He spun about, resuming his pacing. "The room … I know it had to look bad, and I know why you're mad."

Harry grabbed Severus' left arm, stopping the man's movements, and pushed him down onto the stool near his work bench. Looking directly into those panicking eyes, he rested a finger on Severus' lip all the while tightening his grip on his wand arm. "I'm not mad. I know you were brewing – I did watch what was happening."

Disbelief filled Severus' face, but Harry didn't give him a chance to speak. "Yes, I was jealous and envious. I don't like knowing that Mitch got to see that much of you, but at the same time I understand why. What potion has to be brewed at …. what was it? Thirty-seven or forty degrees? That was the room's temperature – and then you have to account for the heat of the flame. At least the ingredients can't be that bad or volatile. I know you wouldn't have taken off your outer robe if they were. I don't know about Mitch and honestly I don't truly care. If he wants to play with his health, let him."

The panic faded from Severus' eyes and the tense arm in Harry's grasp relaxed. Harry slid his finger over the thin lips it was resting on before trailing down the still warm neck. "Can you tell me what the potion was? Or at least why the room is that warm?"

"I can't tell you about the research," Severus lifted his free arm and brushed Harry's hair out of his face, "but there is no fire. One of the ingredients is dragon's blood and in our current application it has to be used at or just above thirty-seven degrees Celsius. That means we have to keep the entire room at that temperature. If it was to be heated over a flame there would be hot spots, leading to explosions."

Smiling, Harry let Severus' arm go and stepped back. "I have to get back to my class now. I don't trust McGee with them much longer."

Severus pulled the string from his hair and buttoned his outer robes. "Why were you there? You wouldn't leave your class normally."

"Dyer and McGee said it was important, something I had to see, that they couldn't tell me." Harry's eyes narrowed as he spun back to Severus. "I want to know how they knew what was going on. You told me just two days ago that you and Mitch were partnered together on an experimental potion. I mean, Aurors don't typically get that far into the Potions Department."

Severus frowned as he pulled out a pair of cauldrons and set them on his work table. "You're more concerned about that than finding out exactly what happened in that lab?"

Harry nodded once, his eyes narrowing as he remembered the feeling that something was not quite right as Dyer lead him to the lab. "I trust you, I don't trust them."

Severus crossed the room, pulling Harry into his arms. "Thank you. Don't worry about them – not now."

Returning the hug, Harry chuckled. "You know as well as I do that this is going to bug me until I solve it, but I won't worry about it too much. Whatever their plan was, it didn't succeed."

A brief brush of lips signalled the end of the hug and Harry headed back to his class, letting Severus continue his brewing schedule.

§§§§§§

Severus prepared each ingredient as if it was the Aurors' bodies he was pulverizing and cutting. Harry was right, Aurors didn't usually stray into the Potions Department and for these two, or possible three if McGee was in on this, to do so pointed to someone attempting to decimate his and Harry's relationship.

Slowly turning the pestle as he pushed it down into the mortar, his listened to the cracking and hissing of the beetles as he ground them up. They sounded eerily similar to the crushing of a person's fingers. A very satisfying sound at that moment. The spitting of the potion as their crushed bodies were poured into it was recorded into his notes and he began cutting the pig skin into very thin strips. The skin in his mind came from the Auror who verbally suggested he was cheating with Mitch. Setting the skin, which looked almost flayed, aside he moved onto the toad entrails. An evil smile curled his lips as his imagination went to work.

Potions could be very therapeutic.

§§§§§§

"Severus," Mitch leaned in against the door jamb. "I am very sorry. I never expected Harry to see anything."

Turning his head enough to point one ear in Mitch's direction, Severus watched his potion bubble over a low flame. _'Something is off – his wording, his tone – something.'_ He stirred the cauldron twice to the right before lowering the flame until it was practically non-existent. "What did you not expect Harry to see? You half naked because you can't take the heat, or me in my shirtsleeves?"

Mitch used his shoulder to push himself off the door jamb and walked into the room. "Anything – you know just how suggestive that was. I have no doubt of the thoughts that had to be running through his mind. He looked livid when we walked out of the lab."

He stopped moving near the lab table where he could see Severus' face. "He has to think something is going on between us now. I … I don't want these suspicions to destroy your relationship. Or ours. Nothing was happening but us preparing ingredients."

Severus' eyes narrowed. _'That is the only thing he is concerned with? Not anything that might have been seen through the window, but what couldn't be?'_ Giving his potion three left hand stirs, he added the precisely snapped porcupine quills. Each snap had been imagined as a long bone breaking. As they dissolved into pale pink liquid, he faced his guest. "Harry knows what was happening. Our relationship is just fine, you don't have to worry."

It was quickly hidden under a look of disbelief, but Severus spotted the disappointment and anger.

"We've been friends for years, Severus, you don't have to put on a brave face with me." Mitch leant forward, his fingers resting near the mortar and pestle. "Talk to me, let me help you."

"There is nothing to help me with." Severus swept a look over the man's opened robe and frowned. "You need to leave my lab – you're not appropriately dressed for my brewing."

Mitch straightened up and began buttoning his robe.

Severus shook his head. "Go, I need to concentrate."

With a sigh, the blue eyed Potions Master drifted towards the door. "If you need me, if Harry starts to question or doubt you, just call me. I'll be there."

The door shut behind the former Ravenclaw.

' _He is trying too hard.'_ With a flick of his wand, Severus increased the flame under the cauldron. _'When did he get the Aurors to help him? What will he do next?'_ He added four slices of bitter almond fruit. The potion turned blood red – a perfect reflection of Severus' mind set at that moment.

§§§§§§

"Severus," Mitch stopped him in the hallway, a tight smile on his face. "There … I heard something. I don't think Harry is over what he saw. He … he seems to be out for ..." The man shook his head and waved Severus to follow him. "You have to see yourself."

Severus shut his lab door, locking the knives and other sharp instruments behind it. For the last two days, he had gathered information from a multitude of sources inside and outside the Ministry. His network of informants from the War had only grown since its end. There were more people who were willing pass information to someone who had proved not once but twice that he wouldn't disclose who gave him the information. That information proved beyond a doubt that Mitch and McGee were the masterminds behind this attempt to break him and Harry up. Neither had done anything they could prosecute for, Harry had combed through the laws hoping they had.

Tucking the thoughts just behind his placid facade, Severus started after Mitch. He spotted Dyer hovering near Harry's classroom and wondered if these three had duped Brine again. He hadn't figured out what the third player in this game was going to achieve, but he knew that McGee wanted Ron's place as an instructor and possibly Harry himself. Mitch wanted him, that had been obvious since before the schemes started.

Mitch stopped him near the cracked open door. "Look at them."

Severus did. Leaning up against a wall in just the perfect spot to be seen from the door, was Harry and McGee. McGee was blocking most of the view of Harry, but Severus could see his hand and the lower half of the black sleeve just above it. The tenseness in that hand told him just how lucky the Auror was that Harry had learned to control his temper.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but it really appears as if Harry truly misunderstood what he saw two days ago. You know how it is, one thinks the other cheats so they cheat as well." Mitch tried to rest a hand on Severus' shoulder, but as usual it fell on thin air.

Severus walked through the door, avoiding Mitch trying to block him. The closer he got to the two, the better he could hear what was being said. A simple amplifying spell helped.

"Back off." Harry growled out. "I want nothing to do with you or your ideas. Ron will be back in just two days. I don't know and don't care how you got yourself assigned to the class, but when he gets back it's over."

Severus could tell him how, one of the filing secretaries told him that morning.

"Harry, you know we work better together than you and Weasley. The students are happier, learning more, and are working harder since I joined." McGee leant closer, one hand resting on the wall just above Harry's head.

Severus almost laughed. Ever since McGee stepped in all Harry could do was fuss about the man's inability to follow a lesson plan and explain things. Harry did say the students were rising to the occasion but most had expressed the desire to know when Ron would return. The laughter died abruptly at Harry's next words.

"Auror McGee, move." Harry's voice was implacable. "You're making me uncomfortable both physically and mentally. Remove yourself from my space."

McGee snorted lightly. "Making you uncomfortable? You neither sound it nor look it."

"It doesn't matter on either account," Harry glared up at the taller man. "You have been informed and you're supposed to move. Or, are you planning on explaining why you are breaking one of the Cardinal Rules?"

McGee leant in closer, "Cardinal Rules?"

Harry pushed off the wall and walked away. McGee reached out to grab him, but Severus' stinging hex hit his hand before he could.

"Yes, Auror McGee, Cardinal Rules." Severus glared when the man whipped about, "I believe it was Madam Bones who put them in place – Cardinal because they pertain to Auror behaviour."

"You hexed me." McGee rubbed his hand while he glared at the Potions Master. He then darted a quick look at Mitch only to return his angry gaze to Severus.

Severus shrugged – the stinging hex was not his original choice. "Harry, can you collect Aurors Dyer and Brine and maybe another witness or two."

"Sure, Severus."

Green eyes met his and he could see the demand to be on his best behaviour in them as Harry strode out the door, leaving it open.

"Witnesses?" Mitch turned to Severus, reaching to lower his wand, only to be pinned with a glare he had never felt before.

"Yes, witnesses. This man had broken a Cardinal Rule and we must tell our side, but the witnesses are to hear what happened so that it can be reported properly. In an event such as this, all proper forms must be observed." Severus shifted his glare to Dyer as he came through the door. "By the wall and wait."

Brine was the next to enter, his eyes darting from one person to the next, worry plain to see in his light brown eyes. Severus just pointed to the back wall where the other two Aurors were. Then Harry came through the door with Philip Todd and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, wondering just how he got the Minister to join them.

"They were walking down the hall, and Kingsley wanted to know what was going on." Harry grinned and Shacklebolt gave a nod.

"They will work nicely, Harry." Severus really believed it. Philip would hopefully learn to not pull off something similar with Hermione, and Kingsley would understand his reluctance to identify who his informants were.

He turned slightly, address the two witnesses. "Minister, Mr Todd, I wish to lodge a formal complaint and report the breaking of a Cardinal Rule."

Kingsley's gaze narrowed as he raked a questioning look over the Aurors present. "Which rule, Snape?"

Harry moved to stand next to him, their black robes blending together where they overlapped. "Auror McGee was informed that he was making me both physically and mentally uncomfortable and was asked to back away. He didn't and even attempted to stop me from moving away from his vicinity."

Kingsley shifted his look to Harry, assessing him, before turning it to Severus. "And your complaint?"

"Potions Master Mitch Walker, Auror Dyer, and Auror McGee have been conspiring to destroy Harry's and my relationship." Severus' fingers tightened about his wand, his only show of how upset he was. "They have failed in this endeavour, but their attempts are counterproductive to the efficiency needed to complete both of our tasks here. I should, at this moment, be brewing the potions needed by the Auror department."

Harry jumped in. "And I should be completing my notes and filling in observations on my trainees. Just two days ago, they pulled me out of a training session in an attempt to convince me that Severus was cheating on me."

"The same thing happened today. Potions Master Walker brought me here implying that Harry was cheating on me." Severus folded his arms across his chest, moving his hands away from his wand and the knives he just remembered were in his robe.

Kingsley looked from Severus to Harry before studying the accused. "Why is Auror Brine here?"

"To teach him not to be so gullible. The other three used him to further their goals." Severus didn't even bother to look at the man, he could see Harry's scathing look directed at him and knew that its effects would be worse than his own. Brine respected Harry.

"I expect your proof on my desk by the morning." said Kingsley. "You and Harry may have the rest of the day off to iron out any issues this has caused you."

Both dark heads shook at the same time, but it was Severus who spoke first. "The only issue is the loss of work time. The proof shall be on your desk." He brushed a hand across Harry's back as he walked towards the door. "I have potions that need to be brewed, so until later."

"I have trainees coming, so I will remain as well." Harry turned towards Philip. "You will stand witness to all that was said?"

Philip nodded but looked at the accused. "They haven't had a chance to say a word. We should hear their defence before this concludes."

Harry grinned, the man didn't work in the legal department for nothing. "Of course, Severus' schedule is a bit tighter than mine, but if you think I should retrieve him for this..." He trailed off as Philip shook his head. "Then, I think they should address the accusations to you and Minister Shacklebolt."

"Auror Dyer, Auror McGee, and Potions Master Walker," Philip sounded like the barrister he was, "you stand accused of wasting the valuable time of two members of this government, and of potentially causing the breakdown of their mental well being, and as such, their ability to maintain their position here. As neither man is easily replaceable, this would cause untold complications and wasted man hours for both departments that they work in. Even without the possible long term causes of your alleged tampering, you have still cost the Ministry valuable time and hours. How do you plead?"

Dyer and McGee glanced at each other before bowing their heads slightly. "Guilty."

Walker glared at the two before shifting his blue gaze to the blond. "We made sure that the time they were distracted from their positions were covered with a suitable person. Auror McGee covered Harry's class the day we pulled him out of it, and Severus had nothing on his docket to complete at this hour. So, we are not guilty of wasting the Ministry's time and hours."

Philip shifted his attention. "Auror McGee, you're accused of breaking Cardinal Rule Five: The use of unnecessary intimidation and refusal to stop once it was called to your attention. How do you plea?"

"Potter was at no time intimidated by me. He's just trying to get me in trouble." McGee crossed his arms, glaring at Potter.

"Did he tell you that you were making him uncomfortable?" Philip pressed.

The Auror rolled his eyes, "Yes, but he didn't mean it."

Philip turned to Potter. "I agree to stand witness of what was said here today. Now, I do need to get back to work."

Harry nodded and waved as the blond left the room. Kingsley stood guard as the others left as well, his warning to stay away for both Snape and Potter ringing in their ears.

§§§§§§

"I completed the experimental potion today." Severus set their cups on the table while Harry brought over their plates. "I didn't need Walker to complete the last steps. I've also warded the man out of my lab. Kingsley stopped by and approved the addition."

Harry set the plates of roast chicken and mixed vegetables onto the table and went for the silverware. "He also revoked McGee's placement in my class. My afternoon trainees were curious, but took it fine."

Severus set a plate of dinner rolls on the table next to the butter. "How did Kingsley end up in there? I know I said witnesses, but that high, Harry?"

Harry laughed as he sat in his chair. "I honestly found him while looking for Brine. He and Philip were talking about the possible ramifications of a law he wants to present. Brine was nearby and they heard me tell him that you wanted him in my classroom. They both decided to come. We were just a bit later since Kingsley sent a message up to his secretary to let her know where he was."

Harry covered Severus' hand with his after the man sat down. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"For not exploding in a temper." Harry squeezed his hand before releasing it to start eating.

"I trust you, Harry." Severus cut his chicken into small pieces as he continued. "I can't say that I would've been as calm as you were after Walker's display, but I do trust you. I trust that you won't cheat on me, that you will be a brave, reckless Gryffindor and tell me if we are over. You've never had problems telling me things to my face before, so I don't see you starting now."

Harry smiled and changed the subject. He wanted to waste no more time or energy on those three.

§§§§§§

"I think I like Philip, Ron." Harry wrote the last of his observations down on to the trainee's file while he waited for Ron to process what he said.

"Like Philip? Todd?" Ron leant forward and peered closer at Harry. "What happened while Hermione and I were running about Morocco? I've been hearing rumours, but nothing concrete."

With a grin, Harry caught his best mate up with the events that happened while he was gone. "Severus delivered the evidence to Kingsley, and those three were put on trial. Philip pulled Carl in to be the Ministry's barrister and someone else – I think it was that new one in the department – represented them. I wasn't expecting a full trial, nor one that quick. Philip and Kingsley worked that magic. One day trial, evidence shown, and those three convicted. All three of them have a restraining order on them, and they vanished from the Ministry buildings. I know Kingsley had something to do with it, but Philip was pulling laws out that I didn't even know existed."

Ron laughed. "Hermione does say he has an eclectic memory. She also commented at lunch today that he is toeing a professional line with her. I wonder if that has anything to do with you and Severus."

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea."

Ron shook his head. "For a Ravenclaw, Walker wasn't being smart."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe because he knew Severus in school?"

"Maybe," Ron conceded. "Anyone who knew him from his years in Hogwarts would know better than to attempt something like this. I mean – the man _always_ knew when things were happening and how. Dumbledore was the only one who could keep secrets from him."

Harry chuckled. "Too true – anyone who was ever his student wouldn't have never tried something like this."

Ron chuckled with him. "What are your plans for dinner tonight?"

Harry shrugged. "Is Hermione going out with the people in her department to catch up on what she missed?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. She will be home around eight." Ron started clearing up their work space. "Severus staying late?"

Harry nodded. "The experiment he and Walker were working on, he completed the last stage but it brought up some more questions. He is staying late to work on it some since he doesn't have a partner for it anymore."

"We could go back to that curry place – the one Severus likes. You can take home a plate for him." Ron helped Harry put up the trainee files.

"Or I can bring dinner for him back here once were done." Harry held the door open.

Ron just smiled. He knew Harry was going to do just that.


End file.
